Are you sure Purrincess?
by MariChat4ever-and-always
Summary: Chat Noir comes to visit his Purrincess and they go further than ever before.


Marinette was working on her homework, that she had been putting off for far too long, when she heard a silent knock coming from her balcony hatch.

She could already guess who it was, it wasn't the first time that he came to visit her that late at night. She wasn't scared like she had been the first few times he had visited her, after all who could come up to her balcony at night other than him or an Akuma.

She still remembered the first time he came unannounced, he had scared the living daylights out of her and she had reacted with blind fear and attacked him with the first thing she could grab, which was a book. Once she had realized who it was she had apologized over and over again, but he had just waved her off, telling her that he was glad that she could defend herself.

She came out of her thoughts and remembered that she had to open the hatch for him. Marinette climbed up to her bed and let her nightly guest inside her room.

"What took you so long Purrincess?" Chat Noir asked, looking a bit worn out.

"I'm sorry kitty, I was just lost in thought. What can this princess do for her knight in shining leather?" she asked, flicking his bell playfully.

The look in his eyes turned from annoyed to heavy and he started prowling in her direction. She could see the hunger burning in his eyes, and she knew that he wasn't here for idle conversation or food.

She felt the same heat pooling inside her stomach, drenching her panties in the process.

"I, I'm guessing you're not here for something sweet, right?" she asked, feeling her cheeks turn pink from the intense look in his eyes.

"Why of course Purrincess, I'm here for the most sweetest cream in the world. Will you give it to your puurr kitty?" he purred, stalking closer to her and pushing her down on her bed.

She had to swallow harshly, because for some reason her mouth tasted like paper.

The heat continued pooling into her sex and she knew that her panties were getting even more drenched the longer this kept going on.

She wanted him already, he hadn't even been there for long and he had her riled up within minutes.

He climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck tenderly. Her breath hitched and she couldn't even get a single word out anymore. She just nodded and he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He groaned against her and she tried to stifle a moan, failing when he prodded her upper lip with his tongue, asking for entry.

She opened her lips and their tongues slid together in a heated dance. He explored every inch in her mouth, and she couldn't even try to keep her moans in anymore.

His leather-clad hands wandered down her shoulders and started palming her breasts softly. He kneaded them for a little while, and then started to go further down to the bottom of her nightshirt.

He released her lips for a moment and looked into her hooded eyes, asking for permission to continue. She just nodded again, and he pulled her shirt over her head before reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss.

His hands came back to her breasts, and he started purring when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. Chat Noir started kissing down her neck, leaving a small wet line with his tongue, going down to her right breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it, making her moans return with a vengeance.

After torturing her right nipple for a little while he let it go with a wet pop and kissed his way to her other bud, giving it the same attention as the first one.

His hands started to wander again, until he reached the top of her panties, pulling them down her feet as far as he could reach without letting her nipple go.

He sled his hands up to her sex, feeling her between her folds. He started rubbing on her clit and she let out a long loud moan. He let her nipple go and kissed his way down her stomach, over her recently shaved mound, to her pulsing bud. He stopped rubbing her and gave her sex a broad lick, from bottom to top, stopping on her clit and sucking it between his teeth.

Marinette had to bite her finger to stay silent, the pleasure she was feeling too strong to keep quiet. She made eye contact with Chat Noir and he gave her his best Cheshire grin before going back in and lapping up her juices. He pushed one digit inside her, curling it and pushing her g-spot.

He continued on until he felt like he could push another finger inside her, and longer still until he was pumping her with three. Marinette was writhing under his touches and he was loving every second of it. He could feel his erection growing with every sound he elicited from her.

"Chat... I, I think... God this feels so good! Chat! I, I'm coming!!" Marinette exclaimed, right before her juices came rushing inside his mouth. He lapped every single drop of her cum up, while she rode out her orgasm.

"Please, Chat I need you right now! Please detransform and fuck me!" she pleaded after coming down from her high. She knew she shouldn't tell him to do that, because they had their secret identities for a reason, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted him more than anything.

"Are you sure Purrincess? You're always the one who tells me not to." Chat asked. He had wanted to reveal himself to her for a long time now, but he respected her wishes until now. Did she really finally want to know who he was?

"God kitten, yes! Fuck I love you and I want you so bad right now, so please. Show me and let me love you completely." Marinette said, knowing that if they went through with this, thee would be no way back.

"Alright, if you're sure. Plagg, Claws in!"

Marinette had to close her eyes from the bright light, but when she looked back to her kitten, she realized just who it was that had been just eating her out.

"Oh Adrien, of course. Who else could it be?" she said with a gentle smile on her face. The moment he saw her reaction, he let out a breath of relief. She still wanted him.

"So does this mean I can continue now?" he asked, that same Cheshire smile an his face as earlier. Her answer came as a giggle and a nod and he quickly removed his clothes and put on the condom he had in his pocket.

When he was ready, he lined himself up with her entrance and gave her one last questioning look. She nodded and he started pushing into her slowly, he didn't want to hurt her after all.

He kept a close eye on her face to see her reactions so he could stop as soon as she felt any pain. He pushed slowly until he was sheathed completely inside of her.

He stayed like that for a minute to give her a chance to get used to the feeling of him inside her. She squeezed him a little and he groaned, his control fading. It felt so goddamn good inside her. She was so tight and so warm and so wet for him, he wanted to slam himself hard into her until he came.

He started to pull out slowly, and thrust back inside her gently. When she gasped quietly, he thought for a second that he had hurt her, but then she squeezed him again and he lost it.

He pulled out and slammed himself in the moist heat of her sex. She let out a loud moan and he repeated his actions, over and over and over again, slamming in and out of her, losing himself in the feeling.

Marinette was on cloud nine. The feeling of his cock slamming into her was like nothing she had ever felt before. He kept hitting a spot that sent electricity through her whole body. She could already feel her next orgasm building up inside her.

It didn't take long and the string snapped and she felt the most amazing, mind blowing orgasm ever.

When Adrien felt her squeezing him harder, he couldn't keep his rhythm going and he started pounding into her harder and harder until he felt his own orgasm building up.

Three thrusts later and he spilled his semen into the condom. His strength left him and he collapsed on top of Marinette, feeling as if he had just fought ten Akuma without a break.

"That... That was absolutely amazing. We have to do that more often" Marinette wheezed out, and Adrien could only nod his head and let out a silent chuckle.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, with him still lying on top of her and his softening penis inside of her.

**This was the first time I wrote smut. I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
